Behemoth
The Behemoth was a GDI artillery walker that entered service after the Second Tiberium War. It was the direct successor of the first-generation Juggernaut and only appears in Kane's Wrath. History After-action analysis revealed the Juggernaut artillery walkers were ill-equipped to repel close quarters assaults from infantry. As an interim solution, Juggernauts were modified with a dorsal infantry-carrying pod. These infantry-carrying Juggernauts proved successful and the type was authorized for full development, and nicknamed the Behemoth.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod Weaponry, "GDI Behemoth". The Behemoth combat trials were carried out by the Steel Talons experimental combat technology division. It was expected the vehicle would see general deployment afterwards. The Behemoth was succeeded by a newer Juggernaut design, which ended up being the general issue vehicle for the Third Tiberium War. The new Juggernaut did not have the infantry pod, but had the ability to bombard long distance targets. Abilities In-game Aside from the garrison pod, Behemoths look virtually identical to standard Juggernauts, sporting three large assault cannons that can pummel enemies from an impressive distance. However, the Behemoth lacks the Juggernaut's ability to fire on enemies from across the battlefield with a Sniper Team's aid, as snipers were not a part of the Steel Talons' arsenal. Assessment Pros *Garrison pod allows for limited defense against enemy units that get too close, it also is the only artillery unit in the game with anti-air capabilities as it can be garrisoned with a missile squad *Devastating firepower against both vehicles and structures including epic units and other slow moving targets *Capable of crushing vehicles underfoot *Excellent in urban combat due to fire ports *Exemplary in both offensive and defensive roles *Build cost is not altered *Does splash damage *Can be used as an improvised base defense (as Steel Talons lack Sonic Emitters) Cons *Only available to Steel Talons *Remains a favorite target for commandos and aircraft *Slow moving speed *Long preparation time of pre-attack, and turret turning speed is painfully slow *Retains the Juggernaut's relatively weak armor *Easily overwhelmed by cheap units or higher-tier vehicles *Like other artillery units, it cannot fire on targets too close *Incapable of firing across the battlefield on coordinates provided by Sniper Teams *In order to maximize garrison efficiency, must cooperate with other factions as Steel Talons doesn't have advanced infantry *Fast moving units like attack bikes can evade its fire and kill it up close Quotes Created *''Behemoth emerging!'' *''Ready for orders!'' *''Online!'' Selected *''Guns ready!'' *''Awaiting orders!'' *''Ready and waiting!'' *''Behemoth!'' *''Walkers here!'' *''Armored artillery!'' *''How 'bout some action?'' Moving *''I'll be there!'' *''On my way!'' *''New arc confirmed.'' *''Let's walk!'' *''Behemoth in motion!'' *''Copy!'' Attacking *''Let 'er rip!'' *''Give 'em what they came for!'' *''Hit 'em hard!'' *''Takin' it out!'' *''Level it!'' *''Won't know what hit 'em!'' *''Makin' rubble!'' *''Pulverized!'' *''Brace for fire!'' *''Behemoth ho!'' *''Where do you think you're going?!?'' *''Time for action!'' Bombarding *''There's our spot!'' *''We'll lock it down!'' *''Fireworks time!'' *''Send the barrage!'' Moving to attack *''Trackin' 'em down!'' *''Coordinates acquired!'' *''Moving to art position!'' *''Attack position confirmed!'' In combat *''Keep the shells coming!'' *''Hold 'em down!'' *''Welcome to the party!'' *''Hell, yeah!'' *''Woohoo!!!'' *''Engaged!'' Retreating *''Artillery withdrawing!'' *''Turn her around!'' *''Let's get outta here!'' Gallery CNCKW Behemoth Concept.jpg|Concept art Juggernaut CC3-KW DevRend1.jpg|Render References de:Behemoth Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Steel Talons Category:Kane's Wrath Steel Talons Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles